the_nut_jobfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Feng
Mr. Feng is the deuteragonist of The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature. He is the leader of the white mice with kung fu skills. Official Profile Appearance He is white mouse with blue eyes. He has a pink nose, ears, hands, feet, and a long pink tail. Personality While he looks friendly and harmless, in reality he's a strong, and merciless mouse willing to hurt anyone who trespasses on his turf, especially park animals. His only known fear is cats, as Surly scares him by shouting "Cat!" to have Feng and his army scatter to help Surly and Buddy escape. Biography Early Life Mr. Feng and his fellow mice once lived in an unnamed park, until Mayor Muldoon decided to turn the park into a golf course for profit. He and his friends were soon forced out of the park and into China Town to hide. There he and his friends learned Kung Fu in order to become stronger and be able to protect their new home. 'The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature' Surly and Buddy end up going through China Town while trying to find the Mayor's house to rescue Precious from Heather. They take what Surly believes is a short cut only to find out it's a dead end and out comes Mr. Feng. He's appearance makes them believe that he's friendly and Surly states he's a "cute little guy". This makes Feng angry enough to grab Surly and throw him in to the ground and then up against a wall, afterwords saying "Don't call me cute!" They soon learn that he was cursed with big adorable eyes and a fuzzy little body but he's a weapon of mouse destruction and not to be messed with. He makes his point clear by using his "one/sixteenth of an inch punch" on Surly when he calls Feng cute again and calls his army as backup. When Feng gives them a chance to say their last words, Surly shouts "Cat!" knowing that mice are afraid of them as a distraction to escape Feng's wrath. When he realizes it was a trick, Mr. Feng and his army chase after them as Buddy tries to catch up to Surly on the back of a taxi. Feng fails to catch the pair and as they escape, he gives them an ominous warning stating that if they should return to the city, they would be killed. When Surly goes to Mr. Feng for his help in taking back Liberty Park, Feng starts hurting Surly almost immediately after he calls him cute once again, showing that he can be very violent when he needs to be. Surly learn he was at one time very happy living as a park mouse in an unnamed park, but when the mice were forced to live in the city by Mayor Muldoon and lost everything, he and his friends turned "from cute and peaceful to armed and dangerous." Surly explains that Muldoon is doing the same thing to him and his friends that Muldoon did to Mr. Feng and his army, making him realize that they're all animals and that they're in this together to defeat Muldoon and take the park back, This proves to be effective on Mr. Feng (as he's strangling Surly with his tail) because he ends up showing mercy on him after Surly says to go ahead and kill him, because without his friends, he has nothing to live for. In the end he seems to be at peace once more along with his friends once they move to Liberty Park, and takes up Tai Chi, as a more peaceful way to fight, showing they can be tough as well as cute. Relationships Mouse Henchmen Surly Buddy Andie Mayor Muldoon Mole Memorable Quotes (The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature) * '' "'''I said don't call me '''CUTE!!"'' Gallery Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Nut Job 2 Category:Animals Category:Heroes